ANJEL DBSK fic
by Furansisuka
Summary: Sebagai malaikat pelindung, kesulitan pun selalu ada, namun tak ayal kesulitan yang selalu membuat kami lemah adalah satu kata itu... / DBSK fanfiction / Newbie author


A-NJELL

Author : Runa Ferunandesu

Main Cast : Kim Jaejoong [DBSK/JYJ] , Lee Jinwu [OC] , Jung Yunho [DBSK/TVXQ], Han Seungrin [OC].

Pairing(s) : Jae x Jin , Yun x Rin.

Other Cast : DBSK member, ESTE member, SuJu little member and other.

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, dan... tentukan sendiri sisanya ^^

Disclaimer : Jae boleh saja punya Yun, keluarga dan Tuhan. Tapi selamanya dia tetap milikku! #author dilempar

Rate : T

Warning(s) : GJ, Aneh, TYPO(S), EYD kacau(?), Lebay, Alayy, songfic(maybe), OOC, OC, AU, NO bashing chara, dkk :P

A/N : Annyeonghasseyo chingudeul ^^ . Saya author newbie yang sedang dalam tahap mencoba menarik perhatian readers sekalian (semoga tidak gagal...) dengan cerita yang penuh dengan ketidakjelasan (sepertinya..) Jadi... mohon bantuannya...

~Happy Read~

.

.

*AUTHOR POV*

"Jinwu-ya atasan memanggilmu" seru sesosok namja dengan suara dan paras yang bak seorang malaikat kepada sesosok gadis yang kini tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman surga sambil membaca buku. Gadis dengan nama Jinwu tadi menoleh kearah sang namja tadi.

"Eum~ jinjjayo SuHo-ssi?!" tanya sang gadis-Jinwu sambil menutup bukunya dan menghampiri sang namja tadi-SuHo.

"Ne Jinwu-ya. Segeralah kesana" jawab SuHo sambil menyunggingkan senyuman hangatnya. "Geurae SuHo-ssi" sahut Jinwu sambil membalas senyuman SuHo tak kalah manisnya. Setelah berujar demikian, tiba-tiba sayap malaikat yang tadinya tidak tampak mulai terlihat muncul dan terbuka lebar dari punggung sang gadis tadi. Dia pun mulai mengepakkan sayap putihnya itu dan terbang menuju tempat yang lebih tinggi. Tempat dari para malaikat tertinggi – _ange dirigeant salle_.

Sesampainya di tempat tersebut, Jinwu gadis berambut panjang berwarna coklat kehitaman itu kini tengah berada di depan 4 podium, dimana dari 4 podium itu bisa terlihat wajah-wajah para atasan(?) atau pemimpin dalam ange societe. Tak lupa Jinwu memberikan salamnya dengan anggun.

Keheningan tercipta sejenak, sampai salah satu dari keempat pemimpin yaitu Jung Yunho yang juga sebagai pemimpin tertinggi disana mulai ambil bicara. "Jinwu, kami sebagai atasanmu disini dan atas dasar kecukupan umurmu memintamu untuk bertugas di Bumi" ujarnya sambil membaca buku tebal yang terlihat seperti buku daftar riwayat seluruh malaikat(?) yang ada di _ange societe_.

"Ji-Jinjjayo Yunho-ssi?!" sahut Jinwu yang terlihat cukup shock. "Ya. Tugasmu adalah untuk menjadi guardian angel untuk orang ini" jawab salah satu pemimpin lagi. Kali ini namja ini terkesan cukup berwibawa, sebut saja namanya Leeteuk. Setelah berujar demikian, seorang asisten Leeteuk yang bernama HeeChul datang dan memberikan berkas data mengenai orang yang akan dilindungi oleh Jinwu.

"Omona~ apa ini tidak salah Leeteuk-ssi?!" seru Jinwu setelah membuka dokumen dari HeeChul dan membacanya sebentar. "Aniya. Memang itu orang yang harus kau lindungi. Selain itu – " ujar Leeteuk terpotong. " – Kau memiliki keahlian sebagai seorang stylist. Aku ingin kau mengubah orang itu menjadi terkesan lebih err... macho. Dan hanya ada waktu selama 100 hari bagimu Jinwu-ya" lanjut Leeteuk.

"Aigoo~ tapi tetap saja in – " sahut Jinwu terpotong ketika sosok gadis berambut pendek tapi masih terkesan manis sebut saja dia adalah Hyuura yang merupakan pasangan dari Leeteuk dan yang juga menjabat sebagai pemimpin di _ange societe_ angkat bicara. "Kau pasti bisa Jinwu-ya, kemampuanmu bisa dipertanggungjawabkan(?). Maka dari itu, kami percaya kau pasti bisa" ujar Hyuura dan tak lupa senyuman hangat tersungging dari bibirnya yang sontak membuat Leeteuk meleleh(?). Well, lupakan sejenak tentang Leeteuk.

"Hhh, geuraeyo Hyuura-ssi [baiklah Hyuura-ssi]" jawab Jinwu sambil melangkah keluar meninggalkan ange dirigeant salle. Seusai Jinwu pergi, "Yunho-ya, kau mendapat tugas yang sama eoh?!" tanya Leeteuk yang sudah kembali ke wujud semulanya *ditendang Leeteuk n Angels* kepada Yunho.

"Hhh~" sang angel bermata musang itu hanya bisa mengela nafasnya "Yaah, aku juga mendapatkan hal yang sama. Apalagi – Haah, sudahlah. Tidak penting" jawab sang angel – Yunho sambil pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. "Haha, ternyata sampai sedepresi itu ya Yunho hyung" tawa sesosok namja dengan alis tebalnya(?) – Kris yang juga salah satu pemimpin disana. Seketika itu juga ruangan menjadi sepi.

*KRIIK..KRIIK..KRIIK* poor Kris.

Beralih ke asrama para gadis di _Ange Societe_, tepatnya _ange résidence_ (for girls). Terlihat sosok gadis angel berambut hitam panjang dengan kulit putih pucatnya tengah mengemasi barang-barang bawaannya. Sesekali dia menghela nafas panjang, mengingat tentang tugas yang diberikannya. Kesunyian menyeruak di kamarnya kala itu, tapi tiba-tiba sesosok malaikat lain muncul. Kali ini seorang gadis berambut merah kecoklatan. Ya! Tentu saja gadis, mana mungkin seorang Yoon Sangmi yang lebih akrab disebut – Si penegak hukum – memperbolehkan seorang namja bahkan para atasan (namja) untuk masuk kedalam _ange résidence_ tanpa ada alasan yang jelas! Hah, disiplin sekali itu si Sangmi.

"Jinwu-ya, kudengar kau mendapat tugas ke bumi eoh?!" tanya gadis tadi kepada gadis angel berambut hitam sambil duduk di salah satu single sofa yang terletak di kamar sang gadis. "Hmp! Sudah tersebar eoh, Aya-chan?!" ujar gadis berambut hitam panjang tadi – Jinwu sambil merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di tempat tidurnya.

"Haha, ne. Tentu saja berita itu cepat tersebar. Ngomong-ngomong kau akan berangkat kapan hm?!" tanya gadis berambut merah kecoklatan itu – Ayaka Inoe -yang akrab dipanggil Aya. "Hm, besok mungkin. Maka dari itu, aku akan bersiap-siap sekarang" jawab Jinwu dengan nada yang agak ketus. 'Haah! Pikiranku kacau sekali!' gerutu Jinwu dalam hati.

"Hm, geurayo aku pergi dulu ne?! Annyeong" sahut Aya sambil menghilang begitu saja. "Akhirnya pergi juga..." ujar Jinwu sambil bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan merapikan bawaannya sekali lagi.

*YUNHO POV*

Heh! Kenapa aku juga ditugaskan sih?! Menyebalkan sekali mereka itu! Dasar kau Teuki-hyung kalau pulang akan ku balas kau. Eitss! Sebagai Angel kan aku tidak boleh seperti itu. Erhem! Tenangkan dirimu Yunho, kau harus tetap stay cool dan tenang. Rileks... "Hhh..." desahan itu keluar dari bibirku.

Aku pun mulai menyusuri jalan setapak yang terbuat dari awan biru muda yang terlihat sangat nyaman untuk dipeluk(?). Aku menyusuri jalan setapak itu dan sampailah di asrama para namja –_ange dortoir_ (for boys). Sesampainya disana, aku masuk kedalam kamarku yang dipenuhi dengan aksen warna hijau. Aku pun menjentikkan jariku setelahnya, barang-barang bawaanku pun segera masuk ke koper yang sudah disediakan. Yaa, itulah kemampuanku sebagai seorang ange/angel.

*BRUUK*

Aku pun merebahkan tubuhku ini diatas tempat tidur. Sambil kuraih map dokumen yang terletak tak jauh dari jangkauanku. Kubuka isi map itu dan kubaca dengan seksama. "Haah, kenapa harus menjaga gadis yang penuh dengan ke-frontalan seperti ini?! Walaupun aku 'dulu' adalah seseorang yang sangat berandalan, tapi gadis ini lima kali lipat lebih beringas daripada aku. Heh, sepertinya ini akan sulit" ujarku sambil berkomat-kamit(?) di hadapan dokumen itu. "Lebih baik aku mandi saja dulu". Kuarahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tidurku tadi, aku pun segera melepas pakaian yang kukenakan dan ... Hohoho.. *adegan mandi tidak ditayangkan. Akan mengubah rating dan juga menggoda iman dan taqwa masing-masing reader* #ditabok

*AUTHOR POV*

Sementara itu di bumi tepatnya di Seoul, Korea Selatan keramaian terlihat cukup menuncak malam itu. Hal itu dikarenakan adanya festival kembang api(?) di daerah sekitar Jeju Island. Terlihat banyak sekali orang yang berdatangan disana. Tak luput sesosok err... namja dengan paras cantik yang mampu membuat para bidadari dan malaikat gigit jari tetangga(?) karena iri dengan kecantikan yang dimilikinya. Tak ayal seorang Dewi Aprodhite dan Dewi Venus pun saling berlomba untuk bisa menyaingi kecantikan sang err... namja tadi.

Seheboh itukah kecantikannya?! Well, tanyakan saja pada Eunhyuk yang udah mulai kejang-kejang(?) ngelihatnya. Sebut saja namja itu dengan nama Kim Jaejoong. Ya! Kim Jaejoong. Siapa yang tidak akan iri akan kecantikannya(?) itu, bahkan author pun sebagai istrinya juga envy akan hal itu #jduak!

"Haah – " helaan nafas dengan asap ringan yang mengepul keluar dari bibir cherry sang namja aka Jaejoong. Dia terlihat cukup muram kala itu, padahal orang-orang lainnya justru terlihat lebih bahagai daripada dia. "Mengapa aku diberi wajah cantik(?) seperti ini" gumamnya pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Udara dingin yang berhembus lembut kini memainkan rambut hitamnya yang terlihat agak panjang bagi ukuran namja. Jaejoong kini hanya duduk termenung di salah satu bangku disana. Saat merasa tertekan, dia selalu berada disana sambil merenungi dan terkadang memaki-maki dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong memang tidak terlalu populer di unversitasnya, padahal dengan wajah seperti itukan akan membantunya mendapatkan banyak teman. Hm, tapi begitulah Dewi Fortuna memang tidak sedang berpihak padanya.

"Hm, lebih baik aku kembali saja ke apartemen" ujarnya entah pada siapa sambil berlalu meninggalkan bangku yang tadi dia tempati.

Tak jauh dari sana, ada sosok namja (lagi?!) tengah dihadapkan pada sebuah kenyataan. "A-aku Aku menyukaimu! Ma-maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?!" ujar seorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu berwarna hitam kecoklatan. "Err~ mianhae. Apa aku tidak salah dengar?!" tanya namja berambut cepak sambil mengangkat alisnya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam jeans yang kini ia kenakan.

"A-aku tidak a-akan mengulanginya. To-tolong jawablah" pinta gadis berambut hitam kecoklatan itu yang tak lain adalah Han Hyojoo. "Eum – " gumam namja berambut cepak tadi terpotong " – Mianhae, aku tidak tertarik hubungan sesama jenis. Jeongmal mianhae" jawabnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Ji-jinjjayo?! Ta-tapi ka-kau..." seru Hyejoo terkaget-kaget dan shock sampai delapan turunan. "Aku bukan namja, tapi gadis. Mianhae ne?!" sahut sang namja err.. atau gadis sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan sang Hyejoo. Sedangkan Hyejoo hanya bisa terpaku ditempat dengan suhu naik-turun dan dengan ekspresi yang tak sanggup dijelaskan author. 'Jadi namja itu tadi GADIS?!' pekik inner seorang Hyejoo setelah mengetahui hal yang sesungguhnya.

*BRUUK!* nyawa Hyejoo tak terselamatkan di tempat. "Aa – " ujar Hyejoo tak karuan.

.

.

[TBC ~~]

.

.

Mohon reviewnya jika berkenan. ._.

Jeongmal gomawoyo,, #bow


End file.
